Le choix
by Lilyep
Summary: Un petit OS yaoi concernant deux membres du Gacktjob...un peu de lemon,un peu de complicité et bcp de questions...


Titre:_**le choix**_

rating: _un petit M_

pairing: _You/Chacha du Gacktjob_

Disclaimer: _'sont pas à moi...c'est pas faute d'envie.._

Pitit mot de l'auteur:

_Kikoo tout l'monde!_

_Ici Lily, de retour (nan nan, pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!)_

_Bref, un tit OS vite fait, improvisé totalement... enfin bref, un tout ptit lemon en prime (mais vraiment petit) et heu... bah voilà!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!!!!!_

_P.S:_

_pertit rappel de voca au cas où:_

Hai: oui

Demo: mais

Kami-sama: dieu,ici "oh mon dieu"

Gomen:désolé,pardon

**Le choix:**

Une jeune femme apparemment furibonde sortie en trombe des loges réservées à un certain Gacktjob...You, qui s'y rendait, la regarda passer à toute allure devant lui sans même le saluer, les poings rageurs et l'air vraiment, mais vraiment pas content, du tout! Etonné, le jeune musicien entra finalement dans la loge où Chacha, étalé sur un divan, lui tournait le dos.

-Heu... je rêve ou ta femme vient de claquer la porte?

-...

-Chacha? ça va?

Le plus jeune se rapprocha de son aîné, faisant le tour du canapé pour venir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Hey... fit-il doucement en ballayant une longue mèche rousse du guitariste. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il n'obtint, une fois de plus, aucune réponse. You commençait à s'inquiéter... son collègue habituellement joyeux et bavard avait un regard perdu... éteint... C'était vraiment pas bon signe!

Avec douceur, You vint s'asseoir aux côtés de l'autre homme, silencieux et attendant qu'il se décide à parler, ce qui n'arriva que de longues minutes plus tard...

-Elle veut que je parte... murmura-t-il.

-Quoi?

-... je suis... trop absent, il paraît... je dois... choisir...

-Choisir? Mais choisir quoi?!

-Elle... ou le groupe...

You n'en revenait pas... elle avait osé lui poser un tel ultimatum! Sa vie ou son amour... comment choisir?

-Je... commença le plus jeune hésitant. Je... je sais pas quoi dire...

-Il n'y a rien à dire. mumura l'autre.

You restait ébahit par cette révèlation. Il ne savait que rajouter... c'était tout simplement, horrible...

-ça va aller... souffla-t-il finalement autant pour se convaincre lui même que pour rassurer son ami.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-... quoi que je choisisse... je vais perdre...

-... c vrai, demo...

-Demo?

-Tu es sûr que le choix... est si compliqué que ça?

-Je... comprends pas...

-Tu l'aimes?

-... oui...

You remarqua l'hésitation de son aîné et fronça les sourcils mais ne broncha pas.

-Et elle, elle t'aime?

-Bien sûr! s'exclama-t-il peut-être un peu trop rapidement...

-Tu en es certain?

-... elle ne me demanderais pas ça si elle ne m'aimait pas... murmura-t-il.

-Tu penses pas que c'est le contraire?

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien... si elle t'aimait vraiment...elle ne te ferais pas souffrir comme ça...

Chacha resta songeur à l'entente de ce raisonnement... après tout, lui, il acceptait absolument tout d'elle... mais elle,jamais. ça avait toujours été comme ça... elle ordonnait, il obéissait. Il avait tout fait pour elle, il avait changé, fait des efforts incessants par amour... et elle restait la même...

-Tu as... peut-être raison...

Un sourire nacquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

-Peut-être bien oui...

Chacha leva alors enfin les yeux et le regarda fixement.

-Arigatou... murmura-t-il.

Un grand sourire lui répondit.

-A ton service!

Le guitariste regarda le plus jeune, le détaillant un peu mieux. Il respirait la joie de vivre, la bonne humeur, lui, tout simplement...

-Je comprends pourquoi il est si attaché à toi... souffla-t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

-He?

-Gackt.

-Ah oui... c'est mon ami...

-Le meilleur...

-Oh oui!

-Et plus que ça même n'est-ce pas?

You ne voyait pas vraiment où l'autre voulait en venir.

-S'il te perdait, reprit-il, il en mourrait sûrement... Je crois que tu es le seul pour qui il sacrifierait tout, le seul qui puisse le faire rire ou pleurer en quelques mots, le seul...

Chacha semblait perdu dans ses pensées d'où l'autre ne cherchait pas à l'extirper, réfléchissant lui aussi aux dernières paroles de son aîné. C'était un raisonnement un peu fou... mais probablement juste...

-C'est ce que tu vivais avec elle n'est-ce pas? lança-t-il finalement après quelques minutes de silence, faisant sursauter le guitariste.

-...effectivement...

-Tu dois l'aimer tellement!

-... je... je sais plus trop...

-C'est à dire?

-Je l'ai aimé... beaucoup...

-Demo?

-Demo... c'est peut-être devenu... une habitude?

-Une habitude?

-Je crois... que je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai réfléchi à tout ça... je l'aimais, c'était acquis, normal, c'est tout.

Chacha s'arrêta quelques instants, pensif. C'était la première fois qu'il réfléchissait vraiment à tout ça, à ses sentiments... Est-ce qu'il l'aimait encore vraiment? Et sinon, depuis quand avait-il cessé de l'aimer? Combien de temps avait-il joué les automates par amour alors qu'il n'y en avait plus...?

-You...

-Hai?

-J'ai choisi...

-Je suis sûr que tu as fait le bon choix.

Le guitariste sourit, inclinant la tête.

-Ne me dis rien. fit You. Je te fais confiance.

Chacha sourit de nouveau et leva une main vers le visage du plus jeune, effleurant doucement sa joue de la paume.

-Tu es un ange... souffla-t-il.

You rosit innexplicablement, un petit sourire gêné au coin des lèvres.

-Je suis loin d'être un ange. répondit-il finalement.

-Si... arigatou...

Doucement, le plus jeune osa enfin lever les yeux et son regard s'ancra dans celui de son aîné. Ils se fixèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

-Arigatou... répèta-t-il doucement.

-Je...

-Shhh... fit-il en posant sa main sur les lèvres du cadet.

You semblait à son tour un peu perdu mais il se laissa finalement faire quand une bouche hésitante vint remplacer les doigts posés sur la sienne.

-Gomen... souffla Chacha contre les lèvres frémissantes

-... non...

-Quoi?

-Ne t'excuses pas... s'il te plaît...

Le guitariste fut étonné de cette supplique murmurée... et il ne résista pas à l'appel de cette bouche toujours si près de la sienne... Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus sûrement, plus tendrement, plus... passionnement...

-Tu ne veux toujours pas que je m'excuse? demanda finalement l'aîné.

-... t'as pas intérêt! répondit-il en riant un peu.

Chacha le suivit dans son hilarité, un peu perdu par ses propres élans mais inexplicablement heureux, pour la première fois depuis des années.

-ça veut dire que je peux recommencer? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Pour seule réponse, You l'embrassa à son tour, dévorant sa bouche avec délice. Son vis à vis renchérit et tous deux partirent dans un ballet buccal torride. Les lèvres se chevauchaient, se goûtaient, les langues osaient enfin explorer, savourer encore et encore... c'était d'une sensualité torride, c'était bon, tout simplement.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent enfin, reprenant leur baiser quelques secondes plus tard, puis encore une fois, et une autre fois... ils ne voulaient plus arrêter. Les mains se mèlèrent au jeu des langues, découvrant la nuque gracile, le visage, le torse de l'autre, enlevant les vêtements sans plus de cérémonie.

-At... attends... fit You en reculant soudainement, essayant d'attrapper sa veste qui traînait sur un des accoudoirs du divan.

Chacha, étonné, stoppa ses caresses et regarda le plus jeune lutter pour atteindre le vêtement. Enfin, il réussit à tirer sa veste à lui et farfouilla dans les poches sous le regard perplexe de l'autre... avant d'en extirper un fin petit carré métallisé...

-Bah kwa? fit You en voyant son aîné exploser de rire.

-... tu... rah, c'est trop kawaii!

-'faut toujours en avoir sur soi! C'est quand même important!

Chacha se calma rapidement... il avait entièrement raison!!! Mais ce préservatif signifiait que... qu'ils allaient... Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire... avec un homme, avec You!!!

-Kami-sama... souffla-t-il.

-He?

-On... tu, tu te rends compte?

You sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai envie de toi. dit-il simplement avec un applomb qui fit tomber Chacha des nues.

Et il se jeta sur lui, le plaquant sur le divant et le chevauchant allègrement avec un immense sourire (pervers?)

-Tu ne veux pas? demanda-t-il, un semblant de conscience se révèlant soudainement.

Pour toute réponse, Chacha se redressa un peu, enlaçant la taille de l'autre et le faisant basculer vers l'avant, rapprochant d'un coup leurs deux visages. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et reprirent leur effeuillage mutuel, se retrouvant bientôt nu l'un sur l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant? souffla You à l'oreille de l'aîné avant de la mordre doucement.

-... prends-moi...

Ce murmure rendit le plus jeune totalement dingue... et il s'empressa de vouloir s'exécuter. Il dévora le cou de l'autre, puis plus bas, lèchant la peau, la suçotant, y mordant parfois tout en continuant sa descente, martyrisant au passage les mamelons durcis et le nombril offert avant de dévorer méthodiquement l'aine imberbe de l'homme, le faisant gémir sans retenu... avant de le prendre enfin en bouche... Chacha cria.

Ce petit jeu dura quelques instants, le plus jeune (mais non le moins expérimenté) s'amusant à faire couiner l'autre, trouvant cela quasi jouissif mais finissant par en avoir marre et reprenant sa descente pour atteindre l'anneau de chair qu'il savait encore inviolé. Sa langue en fit le tour, y pénétra un peu, bientôt suivit par un doigt humide... puis deux... et trois... Il se recula enfin, enfilant rapidement le préservatif avant de le prendre simplement, plongeant en lui avec délice, savourant l'étroitesse de l'homme qui se crispa mais ne dit rien, rejetant la tête en arrière. ça faisait un peu mal... mais c'était bon...

Le plus jeune commença ses va-et-vients, gémissant sans retenue, aimant pendre et reprendre son ami, désormais amant qui se laissait aller, criant chaque fois qu'un coup bien asséné frappait sa prostate, se perdant dans les limbes du plaisir alors qu'une main taquine venait enserrer son sexe offert, le torturant en rythme.

You lui fit l'amour avec bonheur durant de longues minutes, les amenant tous deux au paroxysme du plaisir. Ensemble, ils jouirent fougueusement, le plus jeune s'écroulant sur l'autre, du sperme brûlant cellant leurs deux ventres.

-Est-ce que, ça va? demanda le jeune homme à son aîné.

-Hai... souffla-t-il en lui carressant le dos distraitement.

-Sûr?

You se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux qu'il vit humides.

-Chacha! lança-t-il d'un ton indigné

-T'en fais pas, ça va.

D'un gest gracieux, le cadet effaça une larme qui perlait au coin de l'oeil du guitariste.

-Menteur...

Un mince sourire lui répondit.

-Jamais.

-Tu pleures!

-J'ai mal...

-Gomen...

-Non, c'est pas ta faute, c'est moi...

-Toi quoi?

-J'ai choisi...

-Je veux pas sav...

-Je t'ai choisi, toi... le coupa-t-il doucement.

You ne répondit rien, interloqué par cette déclaration.

-M... m... moi?!

-Oui, toi...

-Demo...

-C'est comme ça, gomen...

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas de suite, une fois encore, réfléchissant à toute allure et finissant par déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné.

-Non, tu nous a choisi, nous tous.

-... oui...

-Elle va te manquer hein?

-Probablement...

-Je serais là.

-Je sais.

Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

FIN

_Voilou, c'est tout... un avis svp?_

_Kisu!_

_Lilys_


End file.
